Let Me
by kigen
Summary: A RenLyserg drabble series. It’ll pretty much cover anything and everything from angst to humor for the two in short, sweet, little drabbles. So, why not take a peek inside? Aren’t you tempted?
1. Spilt Coffee

**Let Me**

**Drabble 1: Spilt Coffee**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare, version 2.0. People seemed to really like the pairing of RenLyserg, and so did Crimson, so I decided to start another drabble series. First chapter, some nice fluffy humor.

Like Conflict of Interests, the drabbles will range from angst to humor to fluff to hentai, back to angst and humor, and so on and so forth. So sit back and relax all.

**Disclaimer:** Lyserg is never shown wearing a dress, not even for Ren or infiltration or anything like that. It's not mine.

:-:-:-:-:

Ren slammed his glass of milk down on the tabletop.

Lyserg, who was still half asleep and leaning on the counter, jumped slightly. "Something wrong Ren?" Lyserg stifled a yawn.

Ren didn't answer. He just glared at the steaming mug that sat near Lyserg.

It was filled with... Coffee.

Now, Ren didn't mind Lyserg's habit of drinking that European tea everyday. That wasn't too bad. But he could not, would not suffer through the boy's current addiction to the American caffeine rich beverage.

It stunted growth, unlike his precious milk. It tasted horrible. When Lyserg drank enough of it, he was more hyperactive then the Ainu baka. It tasted horrible; not even stealing a drink from Lyserg's lips made it taste any better!

Lyserg epped as his coffee mug was suddenly picked up. He sat confused as Ren poured the entire contents down the sink drain.

"Ren?"

Ren panted, gripping the edges of the sink. "What?" he ground out.

"Why did you just dump my coffee down the drain?"

Ren didn't answer. He just spun back around, causing Lyserg to eep once more. His lips pressed against Lyserg's; hard, passionate, and gone before Lyserg fully registered it being there.

"I'm going to train." Ren announced, leaving the room..

Lyserg blinked, once, twice; stood up so he wasn't bent backwards over the counter, and poured himself another cup of coffee.

:-:-:-:-:

Like with Conflict, let's see how long this stays rated T. Next chapter… I have no idea. Probably angst, but I'm not sure yet.

Hope you all enjoyed, please R&R.

Ja min'na-san!


	2. Heroism

**Let Me**

**Drabble 2: Heroism**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare, version 2.0. RenLyserg angst as promised.

**Disclaimer:** I don't even own Shaman King plushies, or even doujinshi; yaoi or otherwise. It's not mine.

:-:-:-:-:

Ren was getting annoyed.

Here everyone was at the beach for a nice summer holiday. But Lyserg, they practically had to drag him there. And now that they were on the beach, Lyserg sat on a towel on the sand. He refused to take his shirt off or get into the water.

Deciding to have a bit of fun, Hao snuck up from behind, lifted a yelling, struggling Lyserg and threw him into waist deep water.

Sputtering as he came to the surface, Lyserg shot Hao a downright evil glare. One that was bad enough to make Hao actually almost take an unconscious step back.

Sloshing through the water, Lyserg stomped his way back on shore. He slipped his soggy shirt off, flung it at Hao's head (where it hit him in the face with a wet smack), and trekked his way back to the beach house they were staying at.

Yoh was about to go after him, when Ren stepped foreword. "I'll find out what's wrong with him."

Ren followed Lyserg into the house and found the boy shivering in his room, a few towels wrapped around his body like a cocoon. His body was curled up, leaning against the bed.

When Ren took a few steps closer, he heard Lyserg taking deep, shuddering breaths, as though he was trying to keep from hyperventilating; or crying.

Deciding not to ask any questions, not yet anyways, Ren just sat down next to Lyserg. Surprised, but not fighting it when Lyserg immediately curled into his arms.

He would find out why tomorrow.

:-:-:-:-:

First taste of RenLyserg angst. There shall be more in the future. Crack humor next drabble, with kitties.

Thanks for reading, please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	3. Strays

**Let Me**

**Drabble 3: Strays**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare, version 2.0. This is possibly the most crack drabble I have ever, and will ever write. RenLyserg kitten, love, fluff. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** Lyserg is not the little pass around boy for all the other Shaman King boys to love. Shaman King isn't mine.

:-:-:-:-:

Ren did not have any soft spots.

Not for his quote unquote, friends.

Not for his family (especially not his sister).

Not for his guardian spirit.

And defiantly not for this, this, STRAY that Horo had been so kind to give him.

The little kitten, it's fur cream colored with big green eyes, that was entirely too smart for it's own good. The kitten that Horo had dropped into his lap one day, declaring it's name was Lyserg, and that Ren had to take care of it, because it was a shamanic kitty, and because Ren was a cat person.

Ren was NOT a cat person.

He did not find this thing the least bit endearing.

Not when it chased shadows or slept in sunbeams.

Not even when it tried to pounce Bason.

He found it annoying that the thing shared his love of milk, often HIS milk. And no matter where he set the glass, moments later the little stray would be standing up, leaning against the side of the glass, it little paws clinging to the rim, as it attempted to shove it's head in the cup deep enough to get to the milk.

And it defiantly wasn't cute the time it managed to put it's head in too deep and fall into the glass, squeaking and mewing pitifully until Ren rescued it.

Yes, Ren did not have a soft spot for anything.

Yet when he found the kitten fast asleep on his pillow, he didn't have the heart to move it.

Ren defiantly did not have a soft spot for strays.

:-:-:-:-:

Wasn't that cute? Weird, but cute. Next chapter, angst. Lyserg follows Ren into the valley.

Review not that you've read please.

Ja min'na-san!


	4. Mountain

**Let Me**

**Drabble 4: Mountain**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare, version 2.0. RenLyserg. Some angst fluff. Short and sweet.

**Disclaimer:** I can't write unless I have an abuse muse sitting there reading my stuff as I write. There's no way I'd be able to squeeze something like Shaman King out of me. It's not mine.

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg shivered slightly in the crisp mountain wind.

He had gone with Ren to China; to meet his family and see his home.

Ren had spent the entire train ride nervous, anxious.

Though, Lyserg couldn't help but feel the same way.

Yoh and the others had told him enough stories about what Ren's family was like to know what he was expecting. But now though, just before they were about to head into the valley where Ren's home laid; Lyserg couldn't help but take in the beauty of the mountains that surrounded them first.

Ren's hand squeezed his for a moment, before letting go and stepping forward.

"Ready?" Ren asked, turning to look at the dowser..

Lyserg nodded. "Yeah."

He followed Ren into the valley.

:-:-:-:-:

That was cute. Next chapter is humor. Involves Naruto and fishnets. You've been warned.

Read and review please.

Ja min'na-san!


	5. Fishnet Stockings

**Let Me**

**Drabble 5: Fishnet Stockings**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare, version 2.0. RenLyserg. Fluffy crack humor. Horo chose who everyone was gonna be.

**Disclaimer:** If Shaman King was mine, Ryu wouldn't have been the one to have the cannon crush on Lyserg.

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg stared at the outfit with a twitching eye. "I'm not going to wear this."

Ren sighed. "If I have to do it, so do you."

"But you're the one who promised Horo, not me."

Ren sighed again. "Just please put on the outfit."

"Why do I have to cosplay as Anko?"

"The same reason I have to cosplay as Kakashi." Ren rolled his eyes.

"But, there's no outfit. It's just a jacket and a miniskirt, and fishnets!" Lyserg protested.

Ren sighed for a third time. "I know."

"Why do we even have to cosplay as these people? We aren't anything like them. I'm not a cocky big breasted woman."

"And am I a pervert?"

Lyserg didn't want to answer. He really, really didn't want to answer that.

"Well?" Ren asked

Lyserg sighed. "I'll put the outfit on."

:-:-:-:-:

Horo got to be Naruto, Yoh was Shikamaru, and Hao was Kakashi. This all made sense in Horo's head. Next chapter is a longish drabble. Snow and sprained ankles.

Thanks for reading, and please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	6. Slippery Walk

**Let Me**

**Drabble 6: Slippery Walk**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare, version 2.0. RenLyserg. Fluffy angst romance.

And Hao was supposed to be Itachi in the past chapter. Sorry. I make typos people, I make them a lot.

**Disclaimer:** Ren does rescue Lyserg a lot. Carries him about quite a bit too. And that adorable scene where Ren is holding Lyserg's unconscious body bridal style… Still not enough saving and such for Shaman King to be mine.

:-:-:-:-:

The walkway was slick with ice, making it hard for Lyserg to keep his balance. He had already fallen painfully onto his rear a few times already.

Finally, he got to the steep steps that lead up to the back porch of his and Ren's shared house. The front door was broken, and couldn't be opened from the outside. And Lyserg didn't want to bother Ren by making him come let him in when Ren didn't want him to go out in this weather anyways.

He clung to the rail as he gingerly made his way up the steps. His gloved hand reached out to turn the knob and open the door, when his foot slipped out from under him.

With a surprised cry, Lyserg tumbled down the slick steps and landed in the snow. His body throbbing slightly, he sat up and figured he wasn't too hurt.

Until he tried to stand once again.

Lyserg let out a sharp cry as his ankle gave out. The joint throbbed and hurt.

The dowser was aware of the thudding of hurried footsteps. The back door was thrown open, and light was cast upon him.

Lyserg looked up. Seeing Ren's face, he looked down at the snow, ashamed with himself.

The dowser gasped softly with surprise when he was lifted and carried up the stairs.

Something that Ren did easily, without falling.

"Idiot" Ren muttered as he set Lyserg down on the couch. "Why didn't you just knock on the front door and have me answer?"

"I didn't want to bother you." Lyserg said softly, helping Ren strip him of his damp sweater.

Ren sighed, muttering in Chinese. Cursing his stupidity, Lyserg supposed.

He didn't fight when Ren pulled off his socks, and rolled up his pant leg to examine the damage. He only squirmed a bit when Ren bandaged it, because he was very ticklish.

"Stupid." Ren muttered again, brushing his lips against Lyserg's forehead.

"I'm sorry." Lyserg whispered, not meeting Ren's eyes.

Ren sighed, and took Lyserg to bed.

"I know."

:-:-:-:-:

Sad fluff. The next drabble has to do with fluff and Ren and tails. Be warned, for the next few drabbles, Lyserg shall be a happy, normal boy, and not the angst little uke boy we all know and love… I think the lack of caffeine and sugar is getting to me.

Thank you for reading, and review please.

Ja min'na-san!


	7. Tails

**Let Me**

**Drabble 7: Tails**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare, version 2.0. RenLyserg. Fluffy cute romance.

**Disclaimer:** As I work on my Halloween costume (AKA, pay one of the girls at my anime club to make it), I realize just how little money I have. If Shaman King was mine, I'd have money to pay hot guys to dress like Hao and Yoh and Horo and Ren and have them molest a Lyserg, instead of getting a Hao costume made and trying to convince my friend to dress like Lyserg so I can take piccies.

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg looked up, blinked, rubbed his eyes, and blinked again for good measure. But no, that image was still standing right in front of him.

"What are you staring at?" Ren asked.

"You're hair..." Lyserg gestured vaguely.

"What about it?" Ren opened the refrigerator door and pulled out the milk.

"It's not... pointing."

Ren lifted an eyebrow as he drank. "No, it's not."

"It's down."

"Yes it is."

"It's in a ponytail."

"I know that Lyserg. Now please explain why that's worthy of staring?"

"I've never seen it down before. Not even when it's wet." Lyserg reached his hand to touch the ponytail.

Ren jerked his head away after a few moments of Lyserg's fingers playing wit the long violet strands. "Are you going to play with my hair all day?"

"If you stand still." Lyserg admitted.

Ren snorted. "Why are you so amazed?"

"Because it's never like this." Lyserg repeated. He pulled the hair out of it's ponytail have better access. "Why did you put it like this?"

Ren shrugged. "You wanted to go out tonight, and you said you wanted to do something different." Ren explained. his cheeks a light shade of pink.

Lyserg smiled, hugging himself to Ren's back. "Thank you."

Ren's blush darkened, as he pulled away. "Are you done playing with my hair yet?"

Lyserg shook his head, and impish smile on his lips

"Nope."

:-:-:-:-:

Wasn't that cute? Lyserg was actually… happy in that one.

Next time, paper umbrellas, and more happy Lyserg. What have I done to my little angsty uke boy?

Thanks for reading, now please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	8. Paper Umbrellas

**Let Me**

**Drabble 8: Paper Umbrellas**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare, version 2.0. RenLyserg. Some more fluffy cuteness.

**Disclaimer:** I received a review saying that I was obsessed with Lyserg or something like that. … Duh. Despite my love for Lyserg and his adorable ukeness, Shaman King still isn't mine.

:-:-:-:-:

Carefully, Lyserg made sure each item was in it's proper place. He paid extra close attention to make sure the colors didn't clash and that there was an equal number of each. He had gone to the trouble of finding varied patterns, and even paid more for them.

Sitting back and smiling from the result of his diligent work, Lyserg couldn't help but be a little proud of himself.

Ren walked into the room to see his boyfriend beaming at the mixed drinks he was about to bring out to the others.

"Care to tell me why you're grinning at the glassware?" Ren asked.

Lyserg blushed and looked up at Ren. "No reason."

"Of course." Ren's tone told Lyserg just how much he believed him. "The real reason if you don't mind."

"I mind." Lyserg stuck his tongue out at Ren, placing the glasses onto a tray to carry into the living room, where everyone was waiting.

Ren raised an eyebrow, a small smirk on his lips. "Paper umbrellas Lyserg?"

"Uh-huh." Lyserg pecked Ren's cheek when the older boy took the tray out of his hand.

"Any reason?"

Lyserg shook his head. "Not a single one."

:-:-:-:-:

Next chapter, more RenLyserg fluff with frost and fire. And Lyserg's sweet and happy again, like he was here. Why, why has the angstyness left him?

Now that you've read, please review. Kitten Lyserg from a few drabbles before will let you scratch his ears if you do.

Ja min'na-san!


	9. Frost

**Let Me**

**Drabble 9: Frost**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare, version 2.0. RenLyserg. The cuteness and the fluff, it never ends.

**Disclaimer:** I wish Shaman King was mine. How else would Lyserg have relationships with Ren, Yoh, Hao, and Horo at the same time?

:-:-:-:-:

Ren shivered lightly. It was December, and he was in England at Lyserg's home.

"My god. Are your winters always this cold?" Ren asked.

Lyserg shrugged, looking up from the book he was reading. Seeing the boy cast in the light of the fire, wearing an oversized sweater (Ren's actually), looking utterly innocent curled up in the large armchair, swamped with blankets; Ren had to give himself a mental note to control himself.

"It's a bit colder than it usually is. It doesn't get this cold in Japan or China, does it?" Lyserg asked. He unwrapped himself from the blankets, dragging one over to where Ren was sitting next to a window. He sat next to his boyfriend, covering the two with the blanket.

"No, it doesn't." Ren answered, pulling Lyserg against his side. He gave himself and reminder that control was a good thing when Lyserg nuzzled into his side.

Lyserg lay snug against Ren for a moment, before he smiled in childlike delight. His fingers reaching out to write something in English in the frost of the window. He encircled whatever he had written in a heart.

"What did you write?" Ren asked. He was learning English, and he recognized his name and Lyserg's, but the other words were beyond his grasp at the moment.

"Ren + Lyserg forever." Lyserg answered, snuggling against Ren's side once more.

Ren chuckled at the simple childishness of it all, tucking Lyserg closer to his body.

Maybe the cold wasn't all that bad.

:-:-:-:-:

More simple cuteness. Next chapter is the first part of a Halloween themed RenLyserg genderbender. Why a genderbender? Cause Crimson and I are poor, poor, obsessed little fan girls.

Thanks for reading, please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	10. The Haunted Mansion 1

**Let Me**

**Drabble 10: The Haunted Mansion 1**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare, version 2.0. RenLyserg. More cuteness and fluff, but with a gender bending twist!

**Disclaimer:** Lyserg is never female. If I owned Shaman King, he would be, at least for a little while, cause I think it's cute.

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg clung tightly to Ren's arm as they walked down the dark streets at night. It wasn't that Lyserg was afraid of the dark or anything, it was just a nice excuse to cling extra tight to her boyfriend's arm.

Lyserg really didn't mind that she had been dressed up like a fairy (her outfit was almost like Morphine's, only with a skirt instead of pants). Lyserg was happy that when Horo picked out their outfits, he hadn't screwed them up or picked one with too short a skirt, but that was most likely because Ren would have killed Horo for perving on his girlfriend.

But Lyserg really, really had to thank Horo and find out what Horo had blackmailed Ren with to get him to dress up like an Elvin King.

Ren, of course, didn't mind the outfit so much as the damn pointy ears that came with it. They itched, they looked ridiculous, and Lyserg didn't have to wear them. Ren thought this was a great injustice of the world (whether because Lyserg wasn't wearing them and he wanted her to, or because he was and she didn't have to, would always be unknown).

But Ren had to admit she was cute. Her pink dress with see through glitter sleeves and her glitter wings, the fake flowers in her knotted hair, and the makeup that adorned her face made her look absolutely adorable.

Making sure no one was around, he dipped down and peeked Lyserg's lips.

The dowser smiled, nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder. It was nice when Ren was so cute and sweet like that.

Reaching the park, where a Halloween carnival was being held, they quickly met up with the others.

Lyserg had to burry her face in Ren's shoulder to keep from giggling.

It appeared that Horo had chosen everyone's Halloween costumes (though how he managed that, she would never know).

Yoh was a samurai, and Anna dressed in a kimono. Tamao was dressed as a bunny, and Pirika a cat. But Horo and his Hao.

Oh DEAR SPRITS, Lyserg didn't know whether to laugh hysterically or hide behind Ren.

Horo was dressed in a full length Chinese dress, which looked a little to much like Jun's for Lyserg's or Ren's comfort. And Hao? Hao was in a bright red spaghetti strap dress that only went down mid thigh, had a mandatory slit up the side, and matching red pumps.

The fact that the two of them were sporting what looked to be quite realistic breasts only made it worse.

"You guys are late!" Horo yelled, pointing a (manicured) finger at the two.

"Horo, Hao what in god's name are you wearing?" Ren looked like he was ALREADY getting a headache.

"What's wrong Ren? Jealous that we're prettier than your little girlfriend?" Hao smirked, jutting his hip and resting a hand on it just so, to expose the most skin possible.

Ren rolled his eyes. "Please. One, I choose for personality and brains, not looks. Two, despite that, she's still prettier than you. Three, Lyserg's not gender confused. And four, you're an idiot."

Hao mock pouted. "Ren, oh how you've wounded me!"

Yoh quickly went in to divert a fight. "Now now guys, we came here to have fun. What does everyone want to do first?"

"Haunted house, duh!" Horo shouted, grabbing Ren and Lyserg's arms, and dragging them to said entertainment.

Lyserg gulped and silently whimpered.

Haunted house?

:-:-:-:-:

I had to add the gender confused part, I just had to. Anyways, next chapter is the continuation of this lovely drabble.

Read and review please.

Ja min'na-san!


	11. The Haunted Mansion 2

**Let Me**

**Drabble 10: The Haunted Mansion 2**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare, version 2.0. RenLyserg. The continuation of cuteness and fluff with a gender bending twist!

**Disclaimer:** I got a free pack of yanyan helping out at my local anime store today. If Shaman King was mine, the little cookie sticks that you dip in the frosting wouldn't have pictures of animals… If you know what I mean.

:-:-:-:-:

The group had been walking through the haunted house for a while now. And while nothing scary had happened yet, Lyserg was clinging so tightly to Ren's arm that he had lost feeling in it over two minutes ago.

Ren placed his mouth next to Lyserg's ear and whispered softly. "Are you all right?"

Lyserg looked up with a shaky smile, obviously scared to the point where her hand was shaking. "Y-yeah. I'm fine Ren. It's just a little haunted house. It's not even real." she sounded much like she was trying to convince herself rather than Ren.

Ren frowned, tightening his grip on Lyserg's shaking hands "It you want to, we can-"

"AAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Lyserg let out a high pitched shriek and threw herself into Ren's arms, her body shaking and tears running down her face.

Ren glared murder at Hao. "That wasn't necessary." Ren ground out, teeth gritted and he held Lyserg tightly to him..

Hao just shrugged and laughed. "Aww... did big, mean, scary Hao scare the poor widdle girl?" Hao cooed at Lyserg's trembling form. The momentarily gender confused fire shaman snorted. "What kind of shaman would be afraid of this anyways? It's nothing like a real haunted house. Though, you can't call yourself a shaman and be afraid of ghosts. It's not even scary." Hao batted away a badly made sheet ghost on a string that hung over his head

Lyserg just continued to cry out of fear and utter mortification of the situation, burying her face into Ren's chest.

Ren sent one last glare at Hao before leading Lyserg out of the haunted house. He didn't bother to punish Hao; Anna had already started to do that.

Once in the crisp night air again, Ren lead Lyserg out into a more quiet area of the park. Sitting on a bench he pulled Lyserg closer to him. "Are you okay now?" Ren asked softly, taking a handkerchief from his picket and giving it to Lyserg.

Lyserg nodded, wiping the tears and most of her makeup, from her face. "I stained your costume." Lyserg noted, seeing the mass of glitter and blush on Ren's jacket.

Ren just shrugged, pulling it over his head to expose his usual clothing that he wore under the elfish style jacket. "Don't worry about it. Any excuse to take these hellish ears off." Ren shrugged, taking the handkerchief back and wiping a few more makeup smudges off of Lyserg's face. "If you were so scared, why did you go in?" Ren asked gently, pulling Lyserg to his side.

"It's... stupid." Lyserg admitted, hiding her face in Ren's chest. "I only get scared at the really fake things. If it's real ghosts or monsters or whatever, I'm fine. But when it's fake, and I know it's fake, it... it really scares me for some reason." Lyserg let out a snort, a hallow laugh. "It's so pathetic."

"It' not." Ren said, tightening his grasp on the girl.

"But I'm a shaman. I shouldn't-"

"It's not pathetic." Ren repeated, pulling Lyserg from the bench, onto his lap. "Everyone fears something."

Lyserg was silent, letting Ren hold her. She knew fighting would be pointless. Ren would just keep saying she wasn't pathetic, until it ended up with one, usually both of them, upset and fighting.

Ren held onto Lyserg a few more minutes, letting the girl calm down and take comfort in his embrace. "Come on. Yoh and the other's should be waiting for us now. Let's go." Ren stood up, placing Lyserg onto the ground next to him.

Lyserg nodded, holding onto Ren's hand as his arm wrapped around her side.

The two still had the entire night ahead of them.

:-:-:-:-:

That was cute. Next time more fluff with a male Lyserg, Ren, dowsing, and an over glorified game of hide and seek.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	12. Cat and Mouse

**Let Me**

**Drabble 12: Cat and Mouse**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare, version 2.0. RenLyserg. Lyserg's a boy again. More fluffy cuteness.

**Disclaimer:** I'm moving back in with my parents in about a week. If Shaman King was mine, the sale from hidden yaoi episodes/manga chapters alone would get me a house of my own.

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg crouched behind the thick foliage of the leafy hedge.

For some reason that Lyserg may never understand, Ren wanted to learn about dowsing, and how it was done. Lyserg had taken the time over the past few weeks to teach Ren all the basics of dowsing, identifying spiritual energy, focusing the mind's eye, and how to move your furyoku to lead you to your object.

Now, Lyserg was giving Ren a real test, a moving target. He had hidden himself about seven minutes ago, and from the slam he had heard four minutes ago, Ren had come outside.

Lyserg stood, still, his breathing as soft as possible. If Ren got too close, he would have to go someone else for Ren to track him.

It was like a game of cat and mouse.

It was a glorified version of hide and seek with shamanic power abuse.

Lyserg had to cover his mouth with his hand to stifle his giggle at those last thoughts. Not the hide and seek part, but the fact that he could now image Ren lying on the couch with a pair of kitty ears, tail, and bell collar. The image came far too easily.

It didn't appear to work though, as a tiny giggle escaped.

Morphine fluttered close by, warning Lyserg.

He was coming..

A rustle of leaves, and Ren pushed back leaf heavy branches to see absolutely nothing. Scowling, Ren continued his search.

Lyserg peered out the shed window to spy on Ren. He was gonna have to yell at the Chinese shaman later.

Ren had long discarded the ring on a string that Lyserg had given him to search with, in favor of searching aimlessly.

Ren was SO cheating.

Craning his neck as he peered through the dirty glass, the dowser epped in surprise when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. "Ack! Ren, how'd you get in here?" Lyserg craned his head back to look into slitted golden eyes.

Ren was defiantly a cat.

"You were too busy trying to see me to notice." Ren answered, letting Lyserg go and walking outside into the fresh air.

Lyserg nodded, before crossing his arms. "You, cheated."

"So?" Ren lifted an eyebrow. "I still found you."

Lyserg relaxed his posture, sticking out his tongue.

"Haven't caught me yet though."

And with that, Lyserg took off running through the yard, Ren hot of his tail.

And thus, the game of cat and mouse went on

:-:-:-:-:

Next chapter, angsty Lyserg returns! If only for a drabble. Hints are cold and empty beds.

Read and review please.

Ja min'na-san!


	13. Shiver

**Let Me**

**Drabble 13: Shiver**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare, version 2.0. RenLyserg. Some angst, cause it comes from me whether I like it or not.

**Disclaimer:** I convinced one of my friends that YohLyserg is so cannon, that she can't see either of them as strait anymore. If Shaman King was mine, YohLyserg would be cannon… along with HaoLyserg and RenLyserg and HoroLyserg…

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg curled tighter into himself.

He was alone.

The night was silent without the presence of another beside him, and the bed was so much colder…

It would only be a little bit longer. For just a little bit longer he would be cold and alone.

Just a little while more...

But why did it have to be so long? Why did he have to be alone at all? He promised he'd be back by now. Just a few days, only a few he had said.

I had been nearly three months now.

Holding himself as tightly as he could, Lyserg fell into a fitful sleep, his body trembling.

It would only be a few more days until Ren would be back.

He was sure of it.

:-:-:-:-:

That was short and sad. Next chapter we have annoyed Ren and flirty teenage girls.

Thanks for reading, and please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	14. Sticky Notes

**Let Me**

**Drabble 14: Sticky Notes**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare, version 2.0. RenLyserg. We have humor this time. Ren gets mauled by high school girls.

**Disclaimer:** My friend mentioned to me that Lyserg has Yuffie's (from Final Fantasy VII) butt and shorts. She then called them Fu- (censored) Me shorts and started going on about Lyserg in a belly shirt. If Shaman King were mine, there would SO be cross play.

:-:-:-:-:

Ren groaned. He was really starting to regret this.

At the private high school not to far from where Ren and Lyserg's apartment was, the Chinese teacher had gotten into an accident, and was unable to teach for a few weeks. The head master of the school (who was a acquaintance of Ren's) had asked the golden eyed boy to fill in.

Ren regretted whatever weakness that made him say yes. He also cursed it to the ninth ring of hell and back while he was at it.

The children were absolutely horrible.

They were only a year younger than himself (he having just turned 19 and graduating from school only a year ago), therefore, they thought that he was not worthy of any respect or that they didn't need to listen to him at all.

The boys were constantly trying to pick fights and see if they could take the teacher (who was shorter than half the boys) down.

The girls were constantly giggling and trying to seduce him, even though he was the teacher.

If he found one more love letter in his desk (though no less than eight showed up every day) he was going to snap.

You would think that finding out that he had a boyfriend (though there was much gossip about if the temp. teacher was gay or if he was just dating a flat chested girl, and the fact that Ren was so tightlipped about it didn't help dowse the flames). They either tried to convince him that they were better (seeing as Lyserg was the same age as the girls, and therefore, their rival in love) or the ones that believed Lyserg was a boy would come and squeal over how cute and gay Ren was with the pure terror only a yaoi fan girl could unless.

And Ren thought Jun and Tamao had been bad.

Finding sanctuary in his locked classroom (like hell he was gonna go to the teacher's lounge to eat. the yaoi fan girls knew no limits to age, and for some reason, the giggling women twice his age scared him more the ones younger than him), he openedis bag and pulling out the bento Lyserg had made him (something else that was heinously cute and the girls squealed about). Ren was surprised to see a little post it note attached.

Pealing it off the plastic box, Ren read the words (in English, so not too many others could read it).

He smiled at the cute little message scrawled on it, that was purely Lyserg.

Folding it and placing it in his pocket, Ren smiled and began to eat his lunch. This was going to make teaching horrible children who wouldn't know Chinese if it flayed them alive a little more bearable…

Just a little more.

But of course, fate couldn't be on Ren's side.

One of the yaoi fan girls in his class (who could speak and read perfect English besides being unable to speak a single word of Chinese) found the note when it fell out of his pocket.

"You must listen to this!" she screamed to her friends after school.

Ren was just about to leave, when the next words caught his attention.

Tao-sensei got a note from his boyfriend!"

Ren froze. Oh… Oh gods no.

"What's it say? what's it say?" another one of the yaoi fan girls squealed, jumping up and down in utter delight and excitement.

"Dear Ren.." the girl cooed, which caused the other to squeal, again/

"Don't worry about your students. I'll be waiting for you at home with your favorite dinner, and a hot bath-"

"What do you think you're doing!" Ren screeched, ripping the note from the girls hand.

The girls ran screaming (half in fear, half in glee).

Ren sighed, putting the note back into his pocket. It would be all over school tomorrow.

Why did Lyserg have to mention the massage oils in his note?

:-:-:-:-:

Poor Ren. His pride has been wounded. Ah… Lyserg meant well anyways. Next chapter a bit more Ren torture, and he is so not obsessive compulsive.

Thanks for reading, so please review to make Ren feel better about his wounded pride. Lyserg and massage oils can only do so much.

Ja min'na-san!


End file.
